supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Modelos 3D de lucha
Los modelos 3D de lucha (Fighting Wire Frames en inglés; ''謎のザコ敵軍団 Nazo no Zako Tekigun Dan'' lit. Ejército de enemigos misteriosos menores en japonés) son personajes especiales en Super Smash Bros. Melee, quienes sustituyen al equipo de polígonos luchadores. Descripción Estos personajes poseen la estructura física (aunque con un tamaño ligeramente mayor), así como casi los mismos movimientos, que Captain Falcon/Ganondorf (Modelo 3D hombre) y Zelda (Modelo 3D mujer). En términos de apariencia, estos recuerdan a una figura humanoide recubierto de fibra púrpura. Se puede ver un objeto con forma de corazón en su pecho, y a diferencia de otros personajes, no poseen rostro, en su lugar teniendo el , el cual también actúa como su . Aunque cuentan con la habilidad de realizar un doble salto, no pueden utilizar ataques especiales, por lo que su recuperación termina siendo muy pobre. Para compensar esto, sus saltos son más altos de lo normal. Siempre aparecen en grandes números, y al enfrentar al jugador, los Modelos 3D hombres son los que atacarán más a menudo, mientras que los Modelos 3D mujeres solo lo harán ocasionalmente, o si el jugador está cerca. Los modelos 3D de lucha no pueden cargar sus ataques Smash, sus ataques son mucho más débiles en general, y algunos de sus ataques (como el ataque aéreo hacia delante del Modelo 3D hombre, y los ataques aéreos hacia delante y hacia atrás para el Modelo 3D mujer) no producen efectos elementales, a diferencia de las versiones originales. Jugabilidad Es posible seleccionar a los Modelos 3D de lucha si se accede al menú de depuración, en donde poseen los nombres CKIND_BOY y CKIND_GIRL. Aunque conservan sus ya mencionadas limitaciones, objetos de toda clase, incluyendo . Estos incluso poseen que Captain Falcon y Zelda, aunque carecen de efectos de sonido. Esta es, junto al Evento 37: Pokémon Legendarios, la única circunstancia en la que los modelos 3D de lucha pueden recibir un K.O. estrella o de pantalla. Aun así, los Modelos 3D de lucha no poseen poses de victoria, por lo que a pesar de ser completamente funcionales dentro del combate, completar una batalla que progrese hacia la pantalla de resultados congelará el juego. En caso de abandonar el combate, el juego no se congelará, sino que en su parte aparecerá como si Sheik fuera el personaje controlado, . En Modos de un jugador Multi-Man Melee *'10-Man Melee': Consiste en eliminar a 10 enemigos lo más rápido posible. *'100-Man Melee': Consiste en eliminar a 100 enemigos en el menor tiempo posible. Al completar este modo, Falco puede ser desbloqueado. *'3-Minute Melee': Consiste en resistir 3 minutos contra los enemigos. *'15-Minute Melee': Igual que el modo anterior, pero son 15 minutos, haciendo este modo uno de los mas difíciles. Al completar este modo, el escenario Selva Kongo puede ser desbloqueado. *'Endless Melee': Una pelea sin fin hasta que el jugador pierda. *'Cruel Melee': Igual que el modo anterior, pero los enemigos resisten más y el jugador puede ser noqueado muy fácilmente. Además, no aparecen objetos de ninguna clase. Otros Los Modelos 3D de lucha también aparecen en el Modo Aventura combatiendo en el Campo de batalla (la gravedad del Campo de batalla es mucho menor, por lo que pasan más tiempo en el aire), y en el evento 37: Pokémon Legendarios. Descripción de los trofeos Modelo 3D hombre Español right|90px :Modelo 3D hombre :Quién creó los modelos 3D de Lucha y con qué propósito sigue siendo un misterio. Se trata tan sólo de un conjunto de alambres que albergan una estructura dispersa de huesos y órganos, y el resultado es bastante perturbador. Parecen muy grandes y fuertes, pero en realidad sus habilidades ofensivas y defensivas no son para tanto. :*''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Inglés :Male Wire Frame :Who built the Fighting Wire Frames and to what purpose remains a mystery. They're a simple collection of wires which house a sparse framework of bones and organs that lends them a rather disturbing appearance. They look rather big and powerful, but in reality, both their offensive and defensive abilities are subpar. :*''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (12/01) Modelo 3D mujer Español right|90px :Modelo 3D mujer :Se trata de la versión femenina de los modelos 3D de Lucha. Sus habilidades son más o menos las mismas que las de los modelos masculinos. Ninguno de los modelos 3D de Lucha cuenta con la capacidad de usar técnicas especiales y sus ataques carecen de cualquier fuerza física real. Además, son lentos y resulta fácil deshacerse de ellos. Tienden a atacar en grupo. :*''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Inglés :Female Wire Frame :This is the female model of the Fighting Wire Frames. The female's abilities are roughly the same as the male model's. All Fighting Wire Frames lack the ability to use special techniques, and their attacks lack any real physical strength. Additionally, they're slow and are therefore easy to outmaneuver. They tend to attack in gangs. :*''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (12/01) Modelos 3D de Lucha Español right|90px :Modelos 3D de Lucha :El modo Multi-Man Melee consiste en peleas con distintas variantes y reglas de combate en las que te enfrentas a los modelos 3D de Lucha. Especialmente interesante es el combate Cruel Melee, donde los modelos 3D no se andan con chiquitas: van a por ti con un odio y resolución raramente vistos en un rival CP. :*''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Inglés :Fighting Wire Frames :The Multi-Man Melee mode consists of 10-Man, 3-Minute, Endless, and other such matches, which pit you against the Fighting Wire Frames under varied rules. Of particular note is the Cruel Melee, where the Wire Frames pull no punches; they'll come after you with a single-minded fury rarely seen in CPU opponents. :*''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (12/01) Curiosidades *El Modelo 3D mujer corre más rápido y salta más alto que el Modelo 3D hombre, pese a que Captain Falcon es mucho más rápido que Zelda. *De combatir en el Estadio Pokémon, la pantalla al fondo mostrará para el Modelo 3D hombre y el Modelo 3D mujer, respectivamente. *En el Sound Test de Super Smash Bros. Melee, puede escucharse al anunciador diciendo "Fighting Wire Frames!". Sin embargo, esta frase no es utilizada en el juego. Véase también Categoría:Enemigos Categoría:Personajes no jugables Categoría:Personajes de Super Smash Bros. Melee